The present disclosure relates to wall coverings, and more particularly to wood panels for mounting on walls.
Traditional wall paneling often consists of ¼-½ in. thickness wood panels that are nailed and/or glued to the wall. Both approaches are time consuming, and in the case of gluing somewhat painstaking. The gluing process requires additional preparation for applying the glue layer to the back of the wood panel, and applying an amount of glue that is sufficient to hold the wood panel firmly and flatly against the existing wall. Moreover, the typical wall panel, is cut to the height of the wall, making it cumbersome to manipulate and hold in place as the panel is being mounted to the wall.
Flexible wall coverings, such as wall paper, are also painstaking and cumbersome to apply. Moreover, the typical flexible covering lacks the surface texturing that can be achieved with the traditional wall panel. There is a need for a textured wood wall covering that is versatile and easy to mount to a wall.